


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unexpected

Damn it, there's nothing to do! How come I signed up for this lame ass trip? The lanky teen thought.

"Wish I stayed behind, I might'a had a good fight with Neliel." Nnoitra muttered to himself as he walked around the near empty art museum.

He didn't understand why this trip was so special. His teacher said something about opening your eyes to art, blah blah blah. The only thing Nnoitra thought was special, were the (maybe) hot people he might be able to find, that's why he signed up; So far, no luck. There were no hotties to be found, almost bringing him to tears.

He sighed, irritated, as he walked through another empty hallway, save for a handful of (unattractive) people. Nnoitra got tired of walking around; after passing another row of portraits, he decided to sit down. He sat down on a bench, which was seated near a statue. The statue was an exact replica of 'the little dancer'.

Tch. Weird name for a statue, He thought.

For once, he listened to his art teacher, and tried studying the was made a young girl who was dressed in a dancing outfit. She had her arms... he lost interest almost immediately. Yawning, he slouched over, propping his head up with his right hand, the left one in his lap. He began to doze off; before he closed his eyes, though, something caught his attention.

It had blond hair, with brown eyes, and a nice, slim, lean body. Nnoitra licked his lips; Looks like his next target was here.  
****************************************  
He had an interest in art, which was the sole reason he was in the museum, nothing more. So, when he felt a pair of hands roam his body, Tesla's first reaction was shock, but it quickly turned to annoyance and anger. He slapped the hands away and turned to face the perpetrator.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tesla demanded.

The guy who touched him was a great deal taller than he; he was lankyhad what appeared to be sleek, black, shoulder length hair and was wearing a perverted grin on his face.

"Oh. Sorry, it was an accident." The lanky teen shrugged casually.

Tesla narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean accident?"

The other chuckled, "Like I said it was an accident 'cause I couldn't keep my hands off an attractive person such as you."

Tesla felt a light blush spread on his cheeks, but ignored it. "Whatever."

He meant to walk past the teen, but he wouldn't let Tesla pass; instead, he felt himself being pushed against the wall. Nnoitra pinned both of the teens arm with one hand easily. "Wanna go out on a date?" The other questioned

Tesla shuddered in disgust, "No, now let go of me." But he was persistent.

"One date ain't gonna kill ya."

"No. Just leave me alone." The blond snapped.

Nnoitra was quite amused with his prey. Never had he met someone who would deny him for this long. They would usually have given in by now, but not this little cutie. He put up a fight, and he was quite enjoying making the smaller teen annoyed. Just to see the reaction he would get, Nnoitra slowly moved one of his hands down so it was resting on the younger's backside.

A look of horror slowly spread across Tesla's face as he felt a hand brazenly squeeze his ass; he could handle the talk, and the push, but a hand squeezing his ass! Oh, this guy went too far. He was about to knee the stranger in the groin, but the teen dodged it in time.

"C'mon, if things don't go well, you'll never have to see me again."

Great, now Tesla had to choose: (Judging by his character) he would either be harassed by this guy until he goes out with him or go on a date he might not live to see. Tesla was willing to take the risk, besides it was just one date.

Either way... he inwardly groaned, "Fine. Just one date, remember that." Tesla pointed out.

"Alright! By the way, names Nnoitra Jiruga." Nnoitra informed as he released the blond from his grip.

"Tesla." The blond mumbled as he rubbed his aching wrists.

Nnoitra grinned, "Well, let's go on our date now, Tesla."

"A movie? How original." Tesla commented as they entered the dark theater.

The teen rolled his eyes, "I didn't have a whole lot of cash on me, alright? Besides, you didn't want to spend a whole lot of time with me, right?" Tesla sighed as he too his seat.

"Yeah, yeah. What're we watching anyway?" Nnoitra smirked, "You'll see."

As the previews played, the blon wondered what the movie was; he was sort of expecting it to be a 'chick flick' since Nnoitra seemed like the type of person to pull something like that, but he was wrong. To his utter shock, it was a horror movie. He shifted uneasily in his seat; he hated these kinds of movies. He did not like the killings, the screaming, and he especially hated the blood.

The movie was called 'Final destination'. It was about a group of kids cheating death when the main character gets a vision of a terrible accident that is about to happen. They then get hunted down one by one by none other then death. Some of the deaths in the movie freaked the hell out of Tesla.

At one part, he got so scared that he unconsciously buried his face in Nnoitra's arm (as he had done so in the past). After realizing what he was doing, Tesla quickly pulled away.

This earned him a light chuckle, "Why'd you pull away? I was enjoying that." Tesla smacked Nnoitra's arm then whispered, "Shut up. If this is your idea for a date, you're deadwrong."

Then, as Tesla shut his eyes on an especially 'scary' scene, a light bulb went off in Nnoitra's head. Tesla was too distracted by the movie, so he wouldn't notice… He carefully snuck his arm around the unsuspecting waist of the blond. Once it was fully around the blond's waist, he began rubbing his stomach.

Tesla nearly yelped at the contact, "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered angrily.

"I'm only doing the natural thing to do on a date." He replied coolly.  
So, for the rest of the movie, Nnoitra kept rubbing Tesla's lean stomach, while the blond had an unnoticed blush on his cheeks.  
"It's been fun, but I really must get going." Tesla announced. He made a break for the nearest bus but was abruptly yanked bank before he even took five steps.

"Where do ya think you're going? I thought the traditional thing to do was to walk ya home." Nnoitra teased. Tesla almost gagged.

In truth, he really wouldn't have minded being walked home, especially on a night as cool and refreshing as this one. But to let someone like Nnoitra Jiruga walk him home…No, not a potential rapist, not in his lifetime.  
Again, Tesla tried to walk away but was (again) stopped.

"I ain't letting ya walk home by yourself. I like the sound of me walking you home instead." Nnoitra stated with a grin. Roughly grabbing him by the hand, he asked, "So where do ya live?"

The walk wasn't as bad as Tesla thought it would be. First off, Nnoitra wasn't making snide comments or teasing him. Instead, he began talking to him; he mainly asked Tesla questions, like what his favorite hobbies were or what he did in spare time. This change made the blond a bit more relaxed, but at the same time weirded him out a bit. Why was this guy trying to make conversation all of a sudden?

Nnoitra wasn't one for a conversation. He just liked to get what he wanted; but something in his gut told him 'Ask about him. Get to know Tesla'. He didn't know why he listened, or even cared. But he did, and here he was feeling like an idiot asking all these stupid questions. Thankfully, they arrived at what Nnoitra deemed to be Tesla's house.  
He released the blonds hand from his own quite reluctantly, and to be honest, Tesla seemed happy that he did.  
He then proceeded to shoo Nnoitra off of his porch.

"Bye now."

"What, no plans for tomorrow?" The teen teased. Tesla turned around, but only to hand him a couple of bills. "That's for the movie." He explained before pulling out a ring of keys; selecting one, he opened the door to his home.  
"Good night Nnoitra." Tesla murmured before closing the door.

Meanwhile,the teen mentally slapped himself. How could he let him go? He was the most brazen, perverted, person at scowled as he began walking away from the home.

As he counted the money the blondie had given him, a slip of paper fell from the wad of money. He bent down and picked it up; he opened it up. After reading what was written on it, a grin slowly spread across his face.

Closing his eyes, Tesla placed a hand over his heart. It was beating so fast, he thought it might explode. He was so nervous about it, maybe he shouldn't have done it...

The blond hoped he had made the right decision: He had written his number on a piece of paper and hid it in the money he handed to Nnoitra. He could feel his face burn as he thought of what Nnoitra's reaction would be; He would think he's a little vixen! Oh god, three hours with the guy and he already knew what he would say.

He shook the thought from his mind; in truth, he did want to get to know him better, because that guy knew a little  
about him, while Tesla didn't know a thing about this guy.


End file.
